Forces of Change
by Ways
Summary: The world is wild, the world is dangerous, the world is under attack! Sonic the Hedgehog, the World's fastest thing alive couldn't believe what he was seeing. With everybody going after the emeralds, the world is in absolute chaos! Now Sonic has to save the day and bring about the forces of change. [Inspired by the Sonci Forces theme] [Oneshot]


**What's down my dudes, it's 'ya boy, Ways. Hyped as heck for Sonic Forces. I love the ideas that the game has presented to us so y'know what? I decided to make this little oneshot for it. It's inspired by the main theme and I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm just your average everyday Hedgehog Trash.**

 **Forces of Change**

Forces of good.

Forces of evil.

All fighting to come out on top.

With seven precious jewels and an even greater power atop an island in the heaves, it was only a matter of time before things went crazy with anybody and everybody going after said power.

And with a power hungry doctor leading his massive mechanical army on a rampage for these things? The world was in chaos.

From atop his building, the blue blur couldn't help but chuckle at his little pun.

"If anybody's gonna get that emerald, it's gonna be me!" The gruff voice of the mad doctor boomed from the cockpit of the biggest and strongest of the giant robots as he let out more laser fire to add to the wave of destruction.

The hero shook his head, despite everything there was work to be done and he was going to put an end to all of it. With that, he leapt off his high perch and homed in on the ground. With the tiny sparks of energy spraying around him, he took off like a shot.

Racing through the destruction, the hedgehog took it all in. Buildings had massive, gaping holes in them, Mobians of all kinds had hidden in fear at everything going on around them, but then there were the other Mobians: the ones he had fought with and against going nuts for the emeralds.

With the familiar rush of blue passing by, a few of the cowering ones couldn't help but cheer at the sight of their hero, "Sonic!"

The blue blur, despite everything couldn't help but smile and wave at some of them before getting back to it, deadest on honing in on the burning energy of the chaos emerald.

Doing as he always did, he blasted through the city, weaving in and out and between falling chunks of debris, laser fire and whatever else could possibly be thrown at him. He dodged effortlessly as it was nothing but the same for him.

Unfortunately for him, that's when some began to take notice of him.

"You're mine, twerp!" A familiar raged voice called out.

From atop a building stood a creature with its lanky purple body hunched over in a slouch. With his blue tongue flickering between his long sharp teeth, his legs were a slick black, pale yellow eyes and had two long striped horns coming out of the top of his head.

Sonic instantly recognized him as Zazz, one of the Deadly Six from his previous adventure on the Lost Hex.

With that, from atop his meteorite, he lunged for the speedster to which Sonic simply increased his speed and allowed gravity to do the rest of the work.

He couldn't help but grin back at the grumbling Zeti as it got up and hopped atop the yellow sphere again and giving chase.

Stars shot out from the maw of the sentient meteorite, which Sonic easily quickstepped out of the way.

And that's when the rest of the fray seemed to take notice of them.

Before Sonic even had the chance to register what happened, a red echidna slammed into Zazz, knocking him off of his vehicle and into the wall.

Knuckles!

The emerald guardian crossed his arms and chuckled before he began following after Sonic only to get a swift kick in the face from a pink heeled boot, knocking him out of commission as well. The owner, a bat in a black fur-tight outfit couldn't help but scoff at him.

Rouge!

But a two tailed fox knocked her of the way as he rushed past in an attempt to keep up with his fast-footed friend.

Tails!

"Go Sonic!" He couldn't help but cheer.

But then he was knocked back by a shot to the chest.

The perpetrator was none other than a red bulky robot, who returned his two hands to their usual clawed state. His eyes flashed green at that.

Omega!

He was clonked on the head by a massive hammer revealing a pink hedgehog in a red dress who cheered as he ran by.

Amy!

Flames then began to lick at the ground around him only to reveal purple cat who he zoomed along past.

Blaze!

Debris surrounded in a green haze were chucked at him only to be blasted by a green aura were thrown only for it to be blasted away by a beam of orange light.

A white hedgehog with green lines along his arms and legs couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by that.

Silver!

A black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills could be seen casually tossing an emerald in the air before catching it and disappearing in a flash of light.

Shadow!

And finally, a new foe flew out from the cockpit of one of the death egg robots, this one was a robot that was actually built in his own likeness with gleaming blue armor, glowing red eyes and sharp claws. It came zooming out at him, purple exhaust trailing behind him.

Metal Sonic!

Sonic couldn't help but grin as he called upon the energy within him, boosting and creating a sonic boom as the blue aura formed around him to which the copy did the same, only a golden hue for them.

When they met, Sonic crouched into a ball, mid boost performing a spindash which caught his metal doppelganger off guard as he was sent up and above everything.

He shook his head and regained his composure before glaring down intensely at Sonic.

The mechanical hedgehog was about to fly down again only for a stout light blue hedgehog to jump up in the air and kick the robot in the chest, knocking it into the wall and causing it to explode.

Classic Sonic!

Sonic continued to run actually letting out a whoop and cheer at how things were going. He was gonna get the emerald, stop Eggman and save the city. Things were going to be fine.

"I will get the emerald and no one's going to stop me! Just you wait!"

The Hedgehog took that as a personal challenge increasing his speed and heading off towards the emeralds calming glow.

Classic Sonic quickly joined alongside him and together, the two boosted off ready to stop Eggman, all the fighting and everything that this wild world had presented them, super sonic style!


End file.
